Bittersweet Surrenders
by ga nat nat
Summary: A one shot I wrote on my take of the final battle and the future to come. Rated K for slightly hard to comprehend ideas. Or at least hard for small children.


(A/N: This just BEGGED to be written! I couldn't help myself when this random idea popped into my head. Not to mention that I've always wanted a fic with this title. I don't know why! I know that all of my reviewers are starting to get a little angry that I haven't updated The Search For Love In The Second War in like, two weeks, but NOTHING is popping into my mind! I'm just keeping myself (and hopefully others) occupied by writing endless amounts of one shots and two shots and stupid things. Enjoy!)

Bittersweet Surrenders

The final battle was in its heat; Ginny, Neville, McGonagal, Fred, and George, all dead. The only remaining fighters, Ron, Harry, and Hermione were concealed behind a large fragment of stone, waiting for just the right moment.

"Harry, are you sure you want to do this? You don't want our help?" Hermione asked timidly.

"NO! This is my job, my destiny, and I plan to do it alone! I've already lost to many people because of this… CREATURE and I don't want to lose either of you!" Harry told her firmly.

With no more time to argue, Harry leapt out from the shield and ran head on into the thicket of the battle, where Lord Voldemort was. Hermione and Ron watching in awe as their best friend and arch enemy battle each other. They watched as a great explosion catapulted both of them into the back walls of the cavern.

Without a doubt, Hermione knew that he was dead. They were both dead. Gone from this world, leaving Ron and her to continue and eventually end this battle.

"Ron?" she asked him.

"Yeah?" he replied not looking at her.

"You ready?"

"Let's do it."

Together, they jumped out and into the thicket, shooting spells left and right at the remaining Death Eaters.

"EXPELIARMUS!"

"REDUCTO!"

"INCARNIUS!"

When very few of the Death Eaters were left, Ron and Hermione were desperately wounded and weak.

"We can't lose each other, Hermione." Ron muttered, his voice scarily hushed.

"And… why… is… that…?" Hermione managed.

"Because… I love you…" a jet of green light swept Ron off of the hard ground, his body flung over the mass and into the wall.

Hermione, stinging her eyes, knew he was gone, dead, for eternity. She was the last survivor, and she knew she had to finish it.

A flame newly kindled in her soul, she stood up and, fire in her eyes, caused destruction that no one but her could've caused. With one of the original fifty Death Eaters left, she faced him like no one ever could. Draco Malfoy was in for the battle of his life.

"FILFY LITTLE MUDBLOOD! YOU DARE TO THINK THAT YOU CAN BEAT ME!" he shouted.

"I DON'T THINK IT! I KNOW IT!" she screamed, her wand flashing quickly.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" the light hit her square in the chest, but, for some reason, only flung her back. Deathly weak, she flung a single spell at Malfoy.

"EXPELIARMUS!" not expecting it, and defiantly not strong enough to survive it, Draco was flung into a wall; his head bashed up against the hard stone. More death, more destruction.

Hermione was weak beyond belief; she was in the last moments of her life. Tears were now flowing freely; she remembered all the times she had had with her two best friends. Everything… The troll battle, The D.A., constant bickering, everything. Most of all, she thought of Ron.

"I can't live without you, Ronald Weasley." She whispered.

She thought she heard his voice on the wind. "And why is that?"

"Because… I love you too…" and with that last, faint whisper, she closed her chocolate brown eyes, flying to meet her soul mate.

And so, the battle was over. Many, many people have lost their lives that day, and among them were the saviors of the world.

Twenty Years Later…

"Today, we celebrate the day that the wizarding world gained its independence from the most evil of all wizards: Lord Voldemort. Today is known as The Golden Day, in honor of three young adults: Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, and Ronald Weasley. We owe it to them that we have a free land in which we can live peacefully and happily for all of time." The new Minister of Magic, Author Weasley, said. He stepped down off of his podium to meet his wife, Molly Weasley.

"Do you think, Author, that life would've been different if Ron, Hermione, and Harry would've survived?" Molly asked him.

"Every day, dear. Every day." He replied.

They walked off into the warm July sun, facing yet another day of Harry Potter look-a-likes, Ron Weasley lovers, and Hermione Granger admirers. There was not one young student who didn't know the story of what had happened that day, twenty years beforehand, as it was now a required history to learn at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

(A/N: sooooo…. Tell me what you all think! Please? Purty please? This was my first ever "final battle" take, and no, this is NOT the ending for The Search For Love In The Second War, it's just a little take on the final battle and the future. Bye now!)


End file.
